FELIZ DIA INTERNACIONAL DAS MULHERES
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: UM DIA ESPECIAL PARA AQUELAS QUE MERECEM MIL DIAS nao e uma fics, mas e especial para as mulheres,,, espero que gostem
1. Chapter 1

**FELIZ DIA INTERNACIONAL DAS MULHERES**

_**Especialmente para aquelas que merecem**_

Hoje venho aqui nao apenas como um autor de fics, mas para homenagear estas pessoas maravilhosas que nos inspiram a criar e ate mesmo em nossas vidas.. especialmente para vcs..

"PARA AQUELAS QUE NOS DERAM A LUZ DA VIDA...  
PARA AQUELAS QUE NOS AMAMENTARAM COM SAUDE...  
PARA AQUELAS QUE VELARAM NOSSOS SONOS...  
PARA AQUELAS QUE CHORARAM COM NOSSAS DOENÇAS..  
PARA AQUELAS QUE SORRIRAM COM NOSSOS SORRISOS..  
PARA AQUELAS QUE DIZEMOS TE AMO...  
PARA AQUELAS QUE NOS FALAM TE AMO..  
PARA AQUELAS QUE SEGURAM NOSSAS MAOS NAS HORAS TRISTES...  
PARA AQUELAS QUE ROUBAM NOSSOS SORRISOS...  
PARA AQUELAS QUE DESCOBREM NOSSOS SEGREDOS...  
PARA AQUELAS QUE ESCONDEM MISTERIOS QUE AMAMOS..  
PARA AQUELAS QUE NOS FAZ SONHAR...  
PARA AQUELAS QUE REALIZAM NOSSOS SONHOS...  
PARA AQUELAS QUE NOS ENSINA...  
PARA AQUELAS QUE ENSINAMOS...  
PARA AQUELAS QUE VIVEMOS..  
PARA AQUELAS QUE NOS FAZ VIVER...  
PARA AQUELAS QUE CONFORTAMOS..  
PARA AQUELAS QUE NOS CONFORTAM...  
PARA AQUELAS QUE SEMPRE VAO NOS PROTEGER...  
PARA AQUELAS QUE QUEREMOS PROTEGER...  
PODERIA DIZER INUMERAS COISAS QUE ELAS FARIAM POR NOS E QUE NOS FARIAMOS POR ELAS... MAS DIGO, AGRADEÇO POR TER VOCES EM NOSSAS VIDAS, AGRADEÇO POR NOS FAZER VIVER, AGRADEÇO A INSPIRAÇAO QUE VCS NOS DA.. AGRADEÇO A ALEGRIA QUE VC NOS PROVOCA, A EMOÇAO DO AMOR EM NOSSOS PEITOS QUANDO AMAMOS, OU A FELICIDADE DA UNIAO DO MATRIMONIO OU DO NASCER DE NOSSOS FILHOS... MULHERES NAO MERECEM APENAS UM DIA EM UMA DATA QUALQUER, MULHER QUE AMAMOS DEVEM SER APRECIADAS A VIDA INTEIRA, DEVEM SER AGRACIADAS COM A BELEZA QUE A VIDA LHES OFERECE, A FORÇA E A INTELIGENCIA QUE ELAS NOS OFERECE, DEVERIA MERECER MAIS DIAS POR NOS AMAR COMO AS AMAMOS... HOJE E O DIA EM QUE MARCA O QUE FOI UMA TRAGEDIA QUE FORMOU O DIA IMPORTANTE PARA ELAS... MAS DA TRISTEZA SURGIU A JUSTIÇA... MAS COMO DISSE ANTES.. ELAS MERECEM MUITO MAIS QUE UM DIA.. MERECEM O NOSSO ETERNO OBRIGADO E AMOR...  
DESEJO A VOCES, MULHERES, DE TODO CORAÇAO, ALMA E VIDA, UM FELIZ DIA INTERNACIONAL DA MULHER E QUE ESTE SIMPLES RECADO LHES DEIXE COM O CARINHO QUE SENTIMOS POR VCS... MEUS PARABENS"

Ass Kawa Potter


	2. Chapter 2

Especialmente para você.

Existem momentos em que a gente se sente completo... Parece que um mundo novo se abre na frente de nossos olhos e enxergamos a beleza da vida em toda sua gloria... tempos assim sao raros nos tempos de hoje, ja que muitas pessoas se negam a este sentimento o achando fora de moda ou brega.. achando que por sentir tal sentimento, estarao se prendendo de forma que nao poderiam curtir a vida...

Ontem eu pedi que você fosse minha e com uma alegria alem da imaginaçao.. vc me aceitou e me fez completo... momentos estes que levo no coraçao.. pareceu que meu proprio nao aguentaria a emoçao...

Eu sei que ainda nao estamos certos de tudo que sentimos nesse exato momento.. insegurança ainda nos predomina... mas nos amamos... e isso que importa...

vc me amava como simples amizade.. embora eu quisesse mais... mas respeitava sua decisao.. e continuava firme nos sentimentos que tinha por vc... foi preciso a separaçao e a solidao que nos dominou para que a gente notasse o quanto a saudade que tinhamos era diferente de simples amizade...

vc me disse que me amava... cada "eu te amo" que vem de seus labios parece fazer minha vida ganhar uma nova perspectiva.. e me faz feliz como se nunca imaginava...

o por que de eu ter vindo aqui anuncinar para todos o como te amo???

e para que todos saibam o quanto te amo.. o como vc me faz feliz.. o como vc me completa e me faz sentir um homem realizado em mil mundos...

Eu te amo Nathalia, ou Nath Black como vc gosta de se chamar... eu te amo do fundo de minha alma.. do coraçao que lhe ofereci... da vida que quero que passemos juntos..

te amo Nath... muito...

Je't aime mon petit angie

para todo sempre..

seu Kawa


End file.
